The invention relates to means for moving heavy items and, more particularly, to a sliding support which facilitates the displacement or movement of bulky items such as furniture.
Commonly, it is necessary to move heavy loads, such as furniture or other bulky items. The movement, more than likely, involves laborious effort primarily caused by the bulky item contacting the ground as it is moved from place to place. It is desired that means be provided to facilitate such movement, especially, to facilitate the movement of the bulky items along the ground.
It is a common occurrence that the bulky items, such as furniture, may be moved on a periodic basis. Each such movement commonly involves first gathering up the necessary means to facilitate such movement. It is desired that some of the means for movement be conveniently attached to the items to be moved so as to more readily facilitate this periodic occurrence.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to providing a sliding support to facilitate the movement of bulky items such as furniture. The sliding support comprises a cup-shaped member of synthetic material adapted to come in contact with the ground and which contains an elastomeric body to support the load as it is being moved.
Another object is to provide a sliding support having as a characteristic feature one in which the support of the load is accomplished by a plug-like member of synthetic material intended to be fixed under the load to be displaced. This plug-like member is removably housed in a correspondingly shaped recess provided in the elastomeric body.
A still further object is to provide a sliding support having, as another characteristic feature, an elastomeric body which comprises grooves on its surface.
Further, another characteristic feature of the sliding support of the invention is that the plug-like member is provided with annular ribs and/or grooves which are accommodated in corresponding grooves and/or ribs in/on the elastomeric body.